Lake
by mie.rebus
Summary: Novus, Planet yang jadi tempat pertempuran 3 bangsa. Pertempuran dimana selalu menghadirkan prajurit-prajurit hebat dari berbagai kalangan. Dari Warrior yang perkasa, Spiritualist yang sanggup membelokkan kehendak alam, Specialist yang ga berhenti menciptakan teknologi canggih. Di antara mereka semua, inilah gw. Ranger dengan kemampuan memanah hampir pas-pasan. welcome to my life..


Chapter 1: Things to Fight For

"Yakin dia orangnya?"

"Yoi, ga salah lagi"

"_Siapa kalian?!" _gw bertanya dg suara lirih pada kedua orang yg lg ngobrol di ruangan gelap ini. di ruangan ini gw tiduran di atas altar batu, dan pala gw rasanya berat banget. Kayanya suara gw ga bisa didenger oleh mereka, karena mereka tetep asik ngobrolin gw.

"Kok keliatan biasa aja sih? kaya ga meyakinkan gitu." kata sesosok bayangan yg gw yakin dr ukuran, dan bentuk tubuhnya adalah seorang bellato wanita.

"_Woi, jawab pertanyaan gw! siapa kalian, apa yg kalian mau dr gw?!" _Kali ini gw bentak mereka dan berusaha bangun dr posisi telentang, tp percuma. Mereka tetep ga dengerin, badan gw pun ga mau bergerak.

"Masa lu meragukan keturunan lu sendiri sih? gini-gini juga dia tetep seorang Grymnystre lho." Sosok bayangan kedua balas berkata kpd si bellato wanita, kali ini bentuk tubuhnya gw rasa dia bellato pria. Suara mereka parau ga jelas, kaya disamarkan. Anehnya, gw tau kalimat-kalimat yg keluar dari mulut mereka. Jadi gw cuma bisa nebak gendernya dari gesture dan lekuk tubuh aja.

"Gw tau, tapi ni anak kan masi hijau. Masih banyak yg harus dia pelajarin! jangan sampe dia gagal kaya generasi sebelumnya!"

"Tenang aja, dia masi akan terus berkembang." Ucap si pria kalem. "Kemampuan adaptasi dan penalarannya di atas rata-rata."

Keliatan banget kalo bellato wanita meremehkan gw. Dengan nada tinggi, dia protes. Bodo amat deh mereka mau apain gw. Dari tadi gw nanya ga didenger sama sekali. salut buat si bellato pria yg tetep tenang dan tahan dengerin ocehannya. Gw harus berguru ama dia.

Tetiba pemandangan gelap ruangan tadi berganti. Masi dengan posisi telentang, gw ngeliat poster ranger corp guede banget di langit-langit. Gw celingak celinguk, ternyata altarnya udah ganti jadi kasur, sinar matahari nembus dr celah gorden dan kena mata gw. Kebetulan gw naro kasur di sebelah jendela, bagian timur kamar gw. Kamar gw ga mewah-mewah amat. Yah, namanya juga mesh tentara. Kamar ukuran 4x4 dengan perabot seadanya ala lelaki. kasur, meja belajar di samping kasur, monitor lcd multi fungsi yg nemplok di tembok di depan meja belajar. Daaan fasilitas eksklusif! yaitu kamar mandi! thank god federasi berbaik hati memberi 1 kamar mandi di tiap kamar. Ga kebayang kalo harus pake kamar mandi bersama, suatu saat gw kebelet "ngebom" dan harus ANTRI! omg.

"Ugh, mimpi itu lagi. Ada pertanda apa ya?" Gw bertanya ke diri gw sendiri sembari tangan kanan gw megangin jidat nahan rasa pusing gara-gara mimpi ga jelas semalem. udah beberapa hari ini mimpi tesebut jd bunga tidur gw tiap malem. ampe apal gw adegan-adegannya, percakapannya.

Gw pengen bangkit dari kasur ajaib ini. Kenapa gw bilang ajaib? karena ada magnetnya! Arrggh dia nahan tubuh gw untuk beranjak dr kelembutannya!

pas lagi asik bermesraan ama kasur dan bantal tercinta, tau-tau pintu kamar gw digedor.

"Laaakkee, bangun heeey! lu pikir jam brp sekarang?!" suara cewe yg amat familiar kedengeran teriak-teriak di luar sana. gw nutup kuping pake bantal, lalu narik selimut ampe nutupin seluruh tubuh gw.

"..., hoo pura-pura tidur ya?"

"Okelah kalo gitu.. lu yg maksa gw yaa~" katanya sambil bersenandung sok innocent gt. duh malah merinding gw kalo dia udah begitu.

Dan bener aja, pintu geser yg terbuat dr campuran baja putih dan titanium di geser paksa.. sreegg, sreegg, greeeg! geblek ni cewe makan apaan yak kuat begini?

Tap, tap, tap.. langkahnya makin mendekat. Setelah deket banget, tangannya yg imut dan halus megang pergelangan kaki gw, lalu gw ditarik paksa dr kekasih-kekasihku yg senantiasa temani tidurku tiap malam(red: kasur, bantal+guling).

"kalo udah bangoon tuh cuci mukaa sikat gigii!" sambil teriak, dia narik gw dr atas kasur ampe gw jatuh tengkurep.

"uwaaagh.. ogaaah! masi mau tidoorr!" gw melakukan perlawanan seadanya dg pegangan ke salah satu kaki ranjang, dia makin kekeh nyeret gw ke kamar mandi

"..."

sesaat dia terdiam, dalam hati gw bersorak "_yesss! nyerah juga kan akhirnya"_

ternyata agaknya gw salah, telapak tangan kirinyaa megang tumit kanan gw, telapak tangan kanannya megang ruas-ruas jari kaki kanan gw dengan mantap. dan dengan satu gerakan, kaki gw di piting!

"uuugyyyaaaaaaaa! iya iya iya gw cuci muka, iya iya gw sikaaat gigiii.. ampooon adoooh!"

"hehehe gituu doong.."

"gitu dong gitu dong pale lu rengat.. kaki gw ga perlu diplintir juga kalee. Ganggu ketentraman gw aja sih lu ah." gw menggerutu sambil berdiri. Pas udah di atas dua kaki, gw munggungin dia.

Tangannya megang bahu kiri gw, kali ini tanpa tenaga. lalu dia nyebut nama gw.

"Lake..." pelaaan banget. hampir kaya berbisik tp gw masi bs denger.

"hmm?"

Gw balik badan. Sekarang kita saling berhadapan. Gw yg masi pake kaos tidur dan celana pendek, rambut abu-abu yg gw sasak pendek masi berantakan, dan semalem gw pasti ngiler.. abis ada semerbak bau abstrak gitu. Beda 180 derajat ama ni cewe yg pagi-pagi udah pake armor ranger warna merah strip putih lengkap dari pala ampe kaki. Sinar matahari yg masuk ke kamar gw mantul di rambut cokelat tergerai sebahu lebih dikit, bikin rambut indahnya makin indah.

Beberapa saat kita kaya gini, tubuhnya makin mendekat ke gw. Kedua tangannya mendekap lembut pipi gw. Wajah manisnya cuma terpisah beberapa senti aja dari wajah gw. Tinggi kita hampir sama, dia cuma sedikit lebih pendek dr gw, kedua tangannya ngarahin kepala gw sedikit ke bawah agar mata kita bisa saling beradu. Matanya yg cokelat memandang jauh kedalam mata gw.

"Bola mata lu... indah. Seperti biasanya." Dia berkata sambil ngasih senyuman yg bikin hati tiap bellato pria dijamin bakal kelepek-kelepek. Senyuman pagi yg bikin hati gw adem, hehehe.

Si cewe ini bernama Elkanafia Yeve Nordo, bisa dipanggil Elka Nordo. kita udah bertemen sejak... errr, gw lupa sejak kapan sangking udah lama banget. Dia udah ada di kehidupan gw semenjak gw belum bisa ngelap ingus sendiri. Dan ga tau kenapa, dia bilang suka banget ama mata gw yg berwarna ungu, makanya dia sering banget melakukan hal ini. Biasanya pagi-pagi, abis gw bangun tidur ky pagi ini.

Tiap kali dia ngelakuin itu, gw cuma bisa ketawa kecil dan bilang "Makasih yah Elka, hehehe." Sambil ngusep ngusep kepalanya.

Novus, Bellato's Headquarter.

Setelah bangun tidur dengan cara yg lebay pagi ini, here i am! lagi berbaris manis bersama para ranger lain yg tergabung dalam ranger corps, termasuk Elka, yg sekarang berdiri di samping gw. Katanya sih hari ini kita bakal dapet pelatihan hand-to-hand combat. Gw penasaran, semua yg ada di sini kan ranger, di medan perang kerjaannya nembak-nembak dari jauh kan? kenapa pake segala dapet pelatihan berantem tangan kosong?

Pertanyaan tersebut gw simpen dalem hati, ga berani nanya karena di depan udah berdiri instruktur yg terkenal kejam di korporasi. Rumornya sih punisher acc pernah dipretelin ama dia pake tangan kosong! heu.. menurut gw lebay, dan gw kurang percaya.

"Ensign-ensign menjijikan." kalimat itulah yg keluar dr mulut pria botak itu setelah ia berjalan dr arah kiri barisan menuju ke kanan, terus balik ke tengah sambil mandangin para ranger ensign yg ada di barisan depan satu per satu. "kalian pikir, kalian pantes jd ranger? hah?!"

"keterlaluan! federasi pasti sudah gila, putus asa sampe-sampe menerima cacing macam kalian untuk terjun ke medan perang! apa kualitas prajurit selama 10 tahun terakhir terus menurun?!" Si botak terus aja ngomel, teriak-teriak di depan kami, ga ada abisnya ngehina, bener-bener dianggep cacing euy.

"Nama saya Borr. Infiltrator, Conquest Borr Roggenfellen. Ingatlah baik-baik nama saya karena siapa tau inilah saat terakhir kita akan bertemu. Siapa tau kalian akan langsung mati 5 menit setelah melangkah ke crag mine! Hahaha."

"Glekk." Gw dan ranger lain cuma bisa nelen ludah dengerin kata-kata si botak. Gw lirik ke Elka, ekspresi wajahnya agak tegang, tapi tetep menyeringai dg tatapan mata excited. Tandanya dia SANGAT TERTARIK dg pelatihan ini.

Intinya sih kita diinstruksiin untuk sparing, 1 on 1. Abis dapet peragaan teknik-teknik dasar tarung tangan kosong dari si botak, masing-masing kita disuru berhadepan utk praktekin teknik-teknik tersebut.

Jadilah sekarang gw sparing ama Alecto. Dia temen seangkatan gw, kenal pas pendidikan. Gw pasang kuda-kuda, dan dg segenap tenaga gw luncurkan kepalan tangan kanan gw ke mukanya.

"Heeeaaaa! makan nih!" Di saat gw yakin bgt bisa ngeratain mukanya, ternyata dia miringin kepalanya ke kanan, tipis banget, tinju gw cuma nyerempet rambutnya.

Setelah dia ngindar, dia lgsg maju mendekat ke posisi gw. Uh, mati.. cepet bgt.

BUUGHH!

Lututnya udah sukses mendarat di perut gw sebelum gw sadar apa yg terjadi.

"Uhhueek." reflek gw ngebungkuk nahan sakit.

DUUAAK!

Yak, selanjutnya gw di upper cut! tepat di dagu!

"Pfffuuugg.." Seakan belum puas, lengan kanannya udah melingkar di bahu gw, dan kaki kanannya jegal kedua kaki gw dr belakang.

GABRRUUGG!

"Dooohhh.." akhirnya gw pun menatap langit.

"Ampun deh.. kok lu masi aja cupu gini sih? hahaha." Dia ngeledek sembari ngulurin tangan keker beruratnya buat bantu gw diri.

"Aseem. tenaga lo terlalu over, lec. heran, napsu amat mukulin gw sih."

"Sorri sorriii.. haha kebawa suasana gw. tapi kayanya yg laen ga ada yg serius ya latiannya."

Setelah dibantu diri, gw sedikit bersihin armor yg agak kotor akibat bantingan tadi. "Iyalah, secara ranger kan pakenya busur ama senjata api. Ngapain repot-repot berantem tangan kosong?"

mendengar pertanyaan gw, ia mendongak ke langit seraya berkata

"Entah ya, tapi menurut gw sih.. Karena ga ada yg bisa nebak apa yg bakal terjadi saat perang."

"Eh, liat tuh.." Katanya sambil ngalihin pandangan ke ranger cewe yg lg bicara sesuatu ama instruktur Bot.. ehem.. Borr.

"Hash'kafil cakep-cakep nyeremin ye haha."

err.. Aseli ga penting. Emang sih, ga salah juga. Hash'kafil tipe cewe yg jarang ngomong, senyum juga jarang. Rambut itemnya dicepol, matanya agak sayu mengundang gimanaaa gitu. Tapi jangan kira dia lemah, dia calon ranger terkuat kedua.. setelah Elka. huhuhu.

"Ajak sparing aah~" Katanya sambil nyengir.

Gw sih geleng-geleng aja liat kelakuan dia. "Lu mah orang lagi adem malah dikomporin. Gw ga ikutan ah."

"Yo, hash.."

"... Lu ngalangin jalan. Bisa minggir ga?" Salam Alecto dibales ketus olehnya. Udah gitu, ngeliat mata Alec pun engga.

"duh galak bener.. lg kepanasan? eh si Lake ngajakin lu sparing tuh."

Ka.. kampreett! kenapa nama gw jd di bawa-bawa?! Udah gw bilang ogah ngomporin hewan buas, masi aja.. tanpa nengokin kepalanya, gw liat mata Hash ngelirik gw yg berdiri sekitar 3 meter di sebelah kanannya. Ugh.. lirikannya ga nahan. Gaharrr.

"Ga ada waktu.. buat ngeladenin permainan anak kecil."

lagi-lagi jawaban ketus yg keluar dr bibir tipisnya. fyuuh entah kenapa gw ngerasa lega~. Belum jauh Hash melangkah, Alec, si cah sableng bilang

"oi Lake, ga jadi. Dia takut katanya." setengah teriak, ke gw.. shhhittte! Hash yg tadinya udah menjauh, langsung balik badan, jalan ke arah gw. auranya pekat, napsu pengen bunuh gw. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Hash langsung mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu masang kuda-kuda. Kepalanya sedikit nunduk, tp matanya tetep fokus ke depan.. ke gw. Kalo udah begini mau ga mau gw ladenin juga. Makasih Alecto, MAKASIH BANYAK!

"Umm.. Hash, sumfaah demi apapun gw sama sekali ga niat sparing lawan lu.. ini semua kerjaan Alecto."

"..."

"Hash?"

"Bawel.. maju sini."

masih sedikit ragu, setengah hati gw maju menerjang. Hash'kafil masih tetap ga bergerak. Pas jarak gw udah deket,

DUUKKK!

dia melancarkan tendangan yg bener-bener kuat ke tulang kering gw!

"addd.. duhh duhh duhh." gw langsung terduduk megangin tulang kering. sakit bangeet swt. ni cewe makan apa ya? kok bisa kuat amat. Gw berusaha bangkit setelah kena serangan tak terduga barusan. Tapi Hash udah berdiri tepat di belakang gw. Satu tangannya megang dagu gw, lagi-lagi satu tendangan kuat menghantam kedua kaki gw. Di saat bersamaan, tangannya yg di dagu gw, narik ke belakang.

WADEZZIIG!

Akhirnya gw terpelanting. Sebelum ketemu daratan, badan gw muter sekali di udara. Posisi sekarang: pantat di atas, tengkuk di bawah.

"Untuk ukuran cowo, lu terlalu gampang dijatohin." Hash berkata sambil mandang gw yg masih asik di posisi pantat di atas ini. Sedangkan Alec? tu anak cuma nyengir kuda ngeliatin gw di bully.

"Haha.. yup. Terlalu gampang jatoh. Kaya bukan tentara.. Masa harus gw ajarin sih?"

"Oh.. jadi lu mau nyoba juga?"

"Hah? emm.. Ga usah deh, laen kali aja kali ya." Cah sableng mendadak panik pas ditantang Hash. Ga boleh gw sia-siain, kesempatan emas buat bales dendam.. muahahaha.

Masih belum berganti posisi, gw langsung inisiatif manasin situasi. "Ya Alecto, tolong ajari saya supaya menjadi tentara yg baik." Diiringi senyum iblis penuh kepuasan menghiasi wajah gw.

"Huff.. i.. iya deh iya." asik.. gw sigap berdiri, pengen nonton dari sudut terbaik. Teknik yg dipake Hash'kafil luar biasa. Biar gimana pun, sebenernya tenaga cewe ga akan pernah lebih kuat dr cowo. Ga peduli seberapa sering cewe latian, aturan alam itu ga bisa diganggu gugat. Gw akuin tendangannya yg kena tulang kering gw amat bertenaga, dibandingin yg kedua, rasanya lemah tapi tepat kena di titik tumpu kaki.

"Ehem, gw bukan Lake lho yg gampang dijatohin. Gw ga akan segan nih."

"Bawel.. maju sini."

5 detik kemudian, Alecto, pemuda berotot yg katanya ga gampang dijatohin udah berada di tanah. posisi: pantat di atas tengkuk di bawah.

makan deh tuh tentara yg baik. Niatnya sok cool, ternyata pake cara yg persis sama, belom juga 10 detik udah nyusruk.

"Teknik yg hebat." puji gw. "Belajar dari siapa?"

"ayah gw." jawab Hash pendek.

"Hmm.. nice. gw harap kedepannya kita bisa bertemen ya.."

"Tujuan gw gabung ranger corps bukan buat ketemu temen baru." Hash membalas kata-kata gw. Nada bicaranya datar. "Apa lagi temen baru itu orang-orang lemah kaya lu berdua." lanjutnya ketus.

"Beuh, sombong banget lu. Cuma gara-gara lu bisa jatohin gw pas sparing, ngerasa jd jagoan sejagat? Fokus ama tujuan sih oke aja, tapi setidaknya santai dikitlah. Ada hal lain selain tujuan yg lu kejar."

Aduh, gw dan mulut besar gw. Harusnya kalimat-kalimat tadi ga keluar gitu aja. Gw nyerocos tanpa mikirin akibat. Hasilnya? Hash'kafil melakukan tackle ke arah perut. Gw jatoh... grrr.. lagi. Hash'kafil nindih tubuh gw, ngunci kedua tangan gw, dan bersiap meluncurkan pukulan ke muka gw.

"o.. oi Hash.. stooop!" Alecto pengen menghentikan Hash, padahal sebenernya mah ga berani tuh.

WUUSSS!

Tinjunya melayang ke muka gw. "_aih rata deh." _Itulah yg ada di pikiran gw saat gw menutup mata dan nebelin otot muka guna nahan pukulan Hash. Namun, setelah beberapa saat, ga ada satu pukulan pun gw rasakan. pelan-pelan gw beraniin buka mata. Seinci.. kira-kira segitulah jarak yg misahin wajah gw dan pukulan Hash.

"Lu.. ngerti apa tentang tujuan? tujuan gw?" dengan kesal dia bertanya ke gw. "Semua yg berangkat ke novus pasti punya ambisi serta tujuan yg ingin dicapai bagaimanapun caranya. bagi gw, tujuan tersebut merupakan satu bukti nyata kalo gw masih semangat.. terus berjuang.. menjalani hidup.. dan gw ga akan bisa santai sebelum gw ada di sana!" kata-kata itu deras keluar dr mulutnya. matanya keliatan berkaca-kaca. "sekarang gw tanya, Lake Grymnystre.. apa tujuan yg lu perjuangkan?"

Pertanyaan yg bikin gw terdiam.. tujuan yg gw perjuangkan.. apa? Gw ga tau tujuan pas daftar di ranger corps? Gw ga tau kenapa gw menjalani pendidikan militer selama ini. Atau sebenernya punya, tapi sekedar lupa? segitu rendah kah tujuan gw sampe gw sendiri lupa gitu aja? di tengah kebimbangan gw, tiba-tiba gw ngeliat Elka mendekat. Tampangnya serem, dia ngeliatin Hash'kafil yg masih nodong gw dengan tinjunya. Ternyata Elka udah meratiin ke arah sini sejak Hash'kafil melakukan tackle. Gawat.. bisa perang galaksi ini sih.

Elka sudah berdiri sangat dekat dengan gw dan Hash. Ga da sepatah kata pun yg keluar dari mulutnya, dia menatap Hash'kafil dengan tatapan predator.

"Heyy El, gw gapapa kok. Ini cuma lagi sparing biasa, hehe." Gw berusaha yakinin Elka kalo keadaan sebenernya ga seperti yg dia liat. Di lain pihak, terjadi sesuatu yg ga terduga. Hash.. tersenyum kecil. Mukanya keliatan tegang sih, tapi maksa menyeringai gitu seraya berkata. "Menarik.. baiklah kalo itu mau lu." Seolah dia tau apa yg dingiinkan Elka. Wew, semacam insting hewan buas kali ya, bisa saling ngerti gitu.

"Weii weii, lu jangan memperkeruh suasana dong." bisik gw pada Hash.

Dia membalas "Gw.. cuma mau nyoba, teknik gw ampuh ga.. buat lawan monster?" sambil ngelepasin kunciannya dari tangan gw dan berdiri menghadapi Elka. "_emang lu bukan mosnter?!"_

Ga ada lagi yang bisa gw lakukan untuk menghentikan mereka, selain jadi penonton. Penonton pertandingan sparing antara 2 monster Ranger ensign, Elka Nordo vs Hash'kafil Ilkash. Namun pikiran gw ga fokus. Terganggu oleh satu hal, hal yang terus terngiang di benak gw. Apa yg harus gw perjuangkan? Kenapa gw ada di sini?


End file.
